The Rescue of Kei
by Lothar1399
Summary: Fan fiction about how the Great General Shin saves the city of Kei and his love interest Hi Sui. The story is obviously set in a fictional future of the manga, because Shin isn't a Great General yet. Rated M: For violence, and some sexual implications later on I guess.


**Phew! First attempt at a Kingdom fan fiction... I was originally going to make a 'Shin x You' story, but I changed my mind because I re-read the whole story and figured out that You isn't actually in love with Shin but that she's just in love with the whole 'Muscular soldier' idea, so it doesn't really seem like genuine love, the way that Hi Sui likes Shin...**

 **Anyway, as I said, first Kingdom fan fiction attempt, hope it goes well.**  
 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Intro information (setup of the story):** Shin is a Great General, and the city of Kei in the Eastern Qin is under attack by a Wei General called Lao Shi (OC). The Hi Shin Unit (The Hi Shin Army, because Shin is a General now) got word of the attack since they were the closest to Kei.

The rest should be pretty self-explanatory, Hi Sui is a noble girl who is basically the only remaining member of her family in Kei, and she's the ruler of the city. The man helping her is Mister Chen (OC), a servant in her family in his sixties.

* * *

 **Heavens above!**

The young noble girl watched from the window of her palace, "No, this can't be happening." she sobbed quietly as she watched her city burn and it's citizens die by the hands of the ruthless Wei invaders.

"Hi Sui-sama, please! We mustn't stay here any longer!" her aide yelled as he opened the door, "We must at least hide in the safe room in the basement! Follow me Hi Sui-sama!" he grabbed the young lady's hand and ran down the hallway.

"We're going to die, aren't we ?" the polite girl asked in between her sobs. "I won't let anything happen to you Hi Sui-sama! I might not be the strongest person around, but I can use a sword!" the old man replied proudly.

But she knew, the trembling hand of her aide gave it away, she knew that she was going to die. It was only a matter of time. 'Heavens above, sent us a miracle!' Hi Sui whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

 **Situation in the city**

"We can't do it on our own, Sir!" a young boy yelled at the top of his lungs towards the commander of the city watch, "They're going to reach the palace in no time, we have to do something!" he yelled once more but no reply came from the man that was sitting against the wall with a cloth pressed against his shoulder.

"By the Gods, do I have to do every damn thing here?!" the old commander yelled as he got up and picked his sword off the ground.

"Listen up, men! Even if this is our last stand, we can't just go down without at least making the Wei scum suffer first! Strike down as many as you can before you fall!" the commander gave his final order while gritting his teeth in pain.

"Kill them all, soldiers of Kei!" the battle cry that boosted the morale of the small group, the battle cry that signified what they were fighting for, it was their city, and what kind of a man would let his city fall without a fight?!

The fierce battle was taking place in the streets of Kei, the commanders already grew impatient of the struggle, "What is the meaning of this? You're supposed to be trained warriors of Wei, crush those puny guards!" one of the Wei commanders yelled.

"Sir, urgent report! You are all to fallback from Kei, the Qin's reinforcements have arrived!" a young soldier informed the loud commander as he bowed his head down in respect of the old commander.

"Who cares if it's a reinforcements or whatever?! The Qin monkeys already lost the city!" the commander yelled back at the messenger before resuming to yell at his troops to hurry up with their advances through the city.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the hill opposite of the city!**

"That's the last of them Kyou Kai-dono!" Ga Ro says as he ties down the last of the strategists in the Wei headquarters.

"That Wei's new general sure is dumb, he thought that this bastard was enough to take on both the Hi Shin Unit and the city of Kei." Kyou Kai replies while cleaning her sword off the terrified 5000 men commander's shoulder pad.

"H-hey now, you can't just insult our Genera-" one of the strategists attempts to save their General's pride but is silenced by a quick slice through the air by Kyou Kai's sword.

"Light the gray smoke and inform Ten of the capture, we'll be staying here until the siege ends." Kyou Kai orders one of the lower ranked soldiers before sitting down on the table.

* * *

 **Shin-dono has returned!**

"Let's go men! We don't have time to waste on the second rate trash!" General Shin yells from his horse as he swings his glaive through a Wei horseman in front of him.

"We're finally at the marketplace, follow Ten's plan! Den Yuu, take a hundred or so and clear the left side of the city, Naki you go clear the right side with the rest, I'll be going to the palace!" Shin gives orders to his commanders before riding off into the direction of the Kei's palace.

"Sir! Salvation is here!" the young Kei guard yelled as he pointed with his finger towards the enemy commander. "What are you talki-?" the old commander reverts his gaze towards the enemy commander only to see the sight which he hasn't seen in years.

The old Wei commander never knew what hit him, the Great General's glaive cleaved him in half, silencing his entire squad of 100 men. "Shin-dono! I knew you'd return one day!" the old guard commander of the Kei watch yelled as he watched the young General in awe.

"Sh-Shin?" one of the Wei soldiers whispered in terror, "The Great General?! What is he doing here?!" another Wei soldier exclaimed as he slightly backed off from the guard he was fighting against.

"Just protecting my country!" Shin yelled from his horse as he cleaved a couple Wei invaders with one swing of his glaive, "Suu Gen, you take care of the rest! I need to find Hi Sui!" Shin ordered to his commander as he rode right past the guards while saluting the old commander.

"My name's Suu Gen, it's a pleasure." the Hi Shin Unit's commander says as he kills the last few remaining Wei soldiers in the street. "No, the pleasure is mine, young man. I thought this was the end to our peaceful city." the old commanders bows down in respect to the young swordsman.

'It's open?! They're already inside?!' Shin thinks to himself as he spots the palace doors from a distance, "Let's go Shun, you have to hurry!" he says while petting his horse's neck gently.

He dismounts Shun and quickly runs through the open doors of the palace, "What the fuck?! Who are yo-" the Wei soldier stops mid-sentence as the glaive goes right through him like butter.

'Where are you?' Shin wonders to himself as he runs through the empty corridors of the palace with the glaive positioned under his armpit.

"Hi Sui!" his yells echo through the halls as he yells as the loudest possible volume he can, only to be greeted by even more Wei soldiers who were also roaming the palace in search of people.

"Get that flashy guy!" one of the soldiers yells as he draws a sword at Shin. "Out of my way!" Shin quickly replies by slicing right through the bold invader and continuing to cut down the rest of his comrades.

"Hi Sui!" he yells once again in efforts of getting a reply from the palace girl. 'Ahh, that's got to be it!' Shin whispers to himself as he spots the door at the end of the hallway and the soldiers trying to get inside by slamming themselves against it repeatedly.

"You have no place here, soldiers of Wei!" he yells at the soldiers, startling them right before sending his glaive right through them.

"Hi Sui! Are you in there?!" Shin yells as he slams his fist against the heavy door. "It's Shin!" he yells once again after slamming his fist onto the door once more.

Door opens slightly, only to reveal a tall old man in his late sixties peeking through the crack, "Oi, you! Where's Hi Sui? Is she with you?" Shin quickly asks the older man who just silently peeks behind the Shin.

"You killed them all by yourself?" Mister Chen whispers in disbelief at the sight of the dead Wei soldiers. "Yes, come on! Is she there?" Shin nervously asks the old man.

"Yes, of course, Hi Sui-sama is safe. Why do yo-" but Shin doesn't even allow the old man to finish his sentence, instead he pushes open the huge door and runs inside only to see Hi Sui kneeling near the wall praying.

"Hi Sui!" Shin exclaims before running towards the young lady who he rescued from Ga Gyuu of Wei a couple years ago. "Sh-Shin-dono you've returned?" Hi Sui replies as she turns around with teary eyes to see the Qin General running towards her.

He hugs her tightly, "I'm glad you're okay, Hi Sui." he gently kisses her on the forehead as a tear escapes his eye.

"Shin-dono, thank you for saving us!" she whispers silently to the Great General. 'Shin? The Great General of Qin? Why does he know Hi Sui-sama?' Mister Chen wonders to himself as he observes the bloody soldier in the shiny armor.

"The city's no longer in danger, my army is taking care of the remaining Wei invaders, we'll get them back for what they've done to Kei!" Shin says while gritting his teeth before turning back to Mister Chen.

"Sorry for my lack of manners, I am Shin! Thank you for taking care of Hi Sui!" the Great General thanks the older man while bowing his head in gratitude. "N-no problem Sh-Shin-dono, thank you for assisting our city, name's Chen." the nervous servant answers the Great General while stuttering, to think that he'd get to see one of the Great Generals in his lifetime was an honour.

"What of the enemy general , Shin-dono? Even though I'm just a lowly servant, I still hear most of the military reports in this city due to me being one of Hi Sui-sama's personal aides." Mister Chen asks the young General worryingly.

"My men must've captured their headquarters by now, so I hope he's still there, but if he's not we'll just have to turn Wei upside down to find him!" Shin says with an angry look on his face as he looks back over to Hi Sui.  
"Hi Sui, I'm sorry for dirtying your clothes. I'm an idiot for hugging you while looking like this." he scolds himself but before he knew it the young lady jumps back into his embrace, "I don't care if your clothes are bloody or whatever! I'm just glad that we're alive, thank you for saving us!"

"I'll make that bastard Lao Shi pay for attacking Kei, but I first have to check how the battle is progressing, do you mind following me?" Shin asks while holding Hi Sui's hand. "I don't mind, let's go!" Hi Sui replies with a smile as she grabs Shin's hand tightly, 'You didn't need to ask, I'd follow you to the end of this world, Shin-dono.' Hi Sui thinks to herself as the young General leads her through the hallways of her castle.

* * *

 **Journey to the Private Quarters!**

"Chin, when did Lao Shi attack anyway, we only got a report that he sneaked into the territory, but we never got the message that he was already attacking the city." Shin asks the older man, who irritatedly responds, "It's Chen, Sir. And he's been attacking us for two days already, when did you get that report?"

"Just as I thought, someone must've been in charge of stopping the communication, we only got word of it this morning, I'll have my men find the rat who refused to notify us, if he's still alive that is." Shin angrily responds.

"Shin-dono, watch out!" Hi Sui yells as a couple Wei soldiers run towards the trio only to be greeted by the Great General's huge glaive. "Don't worry so much, you've got me now." Shin replies with a cocky grin on his face as he runs past the dead soldiers while holding Hi Sui's hand.

"Where are we going anyway, Shin-dono? You missed the palace entrance." Hi Sui asks the General with a worried look on her face. "The Palace privater quarters, if I know them well, then those Wei scum are probably robbing your family's heirloom as we speak, we can't just let them do as they please in your palace now, right?" he answers with a fierce looking expression on his face, ready to exterminate the invaders that have snuck into the palace.

"Right, you're so thoughtful Shin-dono!" Hi Sui excitingly says before once again tightening her grip on his hand, the very same hand that has before dragged her out of trouble a couple years ago as well. 'Shin-dono, I am so glad that I met you!' the lady thinks to herself as her thoughts trail off and her attention completely switches to her crush's hand.

"Quick, hurry the hell up! Can't you see the Qin reinforcements down in the city?!" a Wei 10 man commander warns his group, "If they're already in the city then we'll probably have to fight our way out anyway, we can take our time for now!" another soldier responds as he takes a fist full of jewels from one of the jewelry boxes.

"God damn it would you liste-" the Wei commander scolds his soldier but is stopped mid sentence by a door that was just slammed open by a glaive carrying Qin General, "Who the fuck ar-" the first soldier dies to a swift strike through the chest, and Shin quickly runs towards the commander with the glaive in his hand.

"No! Mercy, please!" the Wei commander yells but is stopped short as the Qin General's glaive makes it's way right through his neck, "Aaah!" another Wei soldier yells while clawing his way to the balcony as he trips and falls repeatedly.

"Nowhere to run, huh?" the Qin Generals asks the last invader who is now standing on the edge of the balcony. "Please, you can't! I was just following orders! Please, let me go!" he pleads in front of the Great General who slowly walks towards him.

"You were following your own greed, robbing isn't an order in any actual army." Shin scolds the invader before striking right through his chest, leaving the invader sprawled across the balcony's railing.

"Shin-dono, what are we to do now?" Mister Chen asks the young General and just as Shin is about to respond the door to the private quarters opens once again, "Shin, we Kyou Kai already captured everyone at their headquarters, there was no sign of Lao Shi." Suu Gen says right as he enters the room.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to go and smoke him out of Wei then. Tell Ten to think up a plan for rebuilding Kei and secure the surrounding area." Shin replies to his infantry commander before walking over to Hi Sui who was walking around her room looking at the broken furniture.

"Hey, don't worry about the damage now, we'll figure something out." Shin reassures her with a pat on the shoulder and his iconic smile. "I know you will, my hero." Hi Sui playfully responds before turning around and hugging the Great General.

"Good luck Shin, I'll be on my way." Suu Gen mockingly says before exiting the room, leaving his superior with cherry coloured cheeks. "I think I'll umm... Leave as well Hi Sui-sama, you youngsters got a lot to catch up on apparently." Mister Chen adds after witnessing that lovely scene and walks out of the room right after the infantry commander.

"Gee, they're so mean, making me blush like that." Hi Sui mumbles while hugging her crush, "Yea, same here." Shin responds before lowering his head and kissing Hi Sui on the lips.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Phew! Finally... I had so many grammar errors in this one since I wrote it in like 5 days... I hope it was still readable! :)

I'll probably be making more chapters for this story, probably more oriented on the war aspect of the story, and the whole battle between Shin and that OC General of Wei I made, so there probably won't be that much romance, but the romance will be added a bit into the story every once in a while, I'm hoping to make this into one of my better stories, but we'll see how it goes... Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
